Azazel
Azazel was a mutant who could teleport. He was a member of the Hellfire Club before joining the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography ﻿Cuban Missile Crisis Azazel served Sebastian Shaw in the Hellfire Club. He killed The Man in Black and many other CIA agents with Riptide and Shaw during their assault on the Division X facility. They attempted to recruit the newly-formed X-Men into the Hellfire Club, and was able to bring one of them to their side: Angel Salvadore. His hijacking of a Soviet freighter during the Cuban Missile Crisis nearly led to an all-out nuclear war. After Shaw died, Azazel and the rest of the Hellfire Club joined the Brotherhood of Mutants, under the leadership of Magneto. Ambush and Murder In July 1963, Azazel was slain by Project WideAwake operatives in a firefight. He was ambushed by them while he was asleep. Afterwards, his body was autopsied and examined by Trask Industries. Personality Azazel is a dangerous and merciless idealist who was loyal to Sebastian Shaw and followed his ideologies, presumably owing to a shared belief in the superiority of mutants. Like his master, Azazel was a sadistic and callous mutant willing to kill anyone who got in the way of the Hellfire Club. He wiped out several humans and later strangled Banshee and was even shown to silently take pleasure in it. While he was very silent and completely unresponsive to taunts, he was able to read people's cues and know when to lock hands and teleport within a second, showing that he was capable of working with his team. Azazel proved to be more silent than Emma Frost, less naive than Angel Salvadore, and arguably more simple than Sebastian Shaw, with his personality being most similar to Riptide. Although he was ready to kill for Shaw, he had no qualms about switching sides when it suited him; this is shown when he joins Erik after he supplanted Shaw's position. Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Enhanced Reflexes' - Azazel can react to gunfire almost immediately, he can decisively teleport and/or dodge around any battle field. His reflexes match Beasts and he easily avoided Havok's beams twice, despite the beam's great velocity. *'Prehensile Tail' - Like Nightcrawler's tail, it allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object and its talon or stinger like tip can be used as a stabbing weapon. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Azazel can heal minor injuries with ease, however, he still retains a scar across his face. **'Decelerated Aging' - Azazel possesses slow aging; it is unknown how old he truly is. His comic counterpart is over 1,000 years old. He may have met Sebastian Shaw before the events of WWII and is very likely his first and oldest ally as the both have a means of aging slowly. *'Superhuman Athleticism' - Azazel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Azazel's teleports can weaken those who are not teleporters as his body is naturally resilient to his own teleports. Continuously teleporting with passengers will slowly weaken the passengers. He was also capable of taking a few blows from the super humanly strong Beast. *'Teleportation' - He is able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass across great distances, giving him the appearance of being vaporized into a very brief puff of red smoke or gas, which appears wherever he teleports to or from. **'Conscious Spatial Awareness' - Azazel does not seem to have a limit to how far he can teleport, however, it is likely when Azazel teleports into locations he has no knowledge/memory of. He possesses a latent psychic ability to carefully teleport without re-appearing within a solid object. Azazel can predict other mutant teleporters if they are near him. |-| Abilities= *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Azazel is considerably the best martial artist within the Hellfire Club. He also managed to easily hold his own against Beast and Havok simultaneously and was only defeated by Mystique's distraction. It is possible he trained Mystique between the events of X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Days of Future Past as she did not possess any acrobatic or martial arts ability until after joining the Brotherhood. *'Master Swordsman' - During his assault on the C.I.A, Azazel is seen wielding two swords which he uses to kill many of the agents. Relationships Friends & Family *﻿Magneto - Enemy turned Former Leader *Mystique - Enemy turned Former Teammate and Possible Lover *Nightcrawler - Possible Son *Sebastian Shaw † - Former Leader *Angel Salvadore † - Enemy turned Former Teammate *Emma Frost † - Former Teammate *Riptide - Former Teammate Enemies *Colonel Hendry † - Enemy and Former Ally *The Man in Black † - Enemy and Victim *Vinny Lavecchia † - Enemy *Darwin † - Enemy *Havok † - Enemy *Banshee † - Enemy *Beast - Enemy *Moira MacTaggert - Enemy *Professor X † - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Azazel fathered Nightcrawler with Mystique. This was never established in the movies, but Jennifer Lawrence referenced it in an outtake from X-Men: Apocalypse. External links * * Category:X-Men: First Class characters Category:X-Men First Class: The High Hand Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Hellfire Club Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Chin Beard Category:Red Skin Category:Scars Category:Unusual Features Category:Russians Category:Teleportation Category:Prehensile Tail Category:High Body Count Category:Anti-Human Category:Cameo Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Agility Category:Class 3 Category:Fathers